A Childhood of Darkness
by Bridgecat
Summary: A young Guardian child is abused daily and sent into a world of depression.Can a bit of judgement force him into a brutual mind set? Will pain become a surge of strength?
1. Chapter 1

Bridgecat: After much time off the computer and dying over tests I am finally able to finish editing and start posting stories again...so here it is the first part to my chronicles The Childhood of Darkness. Please enjoy and don't flame me about child abuse it just goes along with the role play my friends and i do on Yahoo Messenger. ...Let it begin.

There was blood...so much blood. Drawing in a breath was a challenge. Lngs felt as if they'd give out at any given moment. A look of hate the snap of broken bones was almost a regular schedule.  
"You want more!" A deep man's voice echoed through the dim room and afterwards only a small dripping sound was heard. The dripping sound of a child's blood.The five-year-old ached his arms weakly moving to rise in the best defense they could manage. Only to have his right arm grabbed (by the man's much more then equal in strength hand),twisted,and dislocated. His eyes widened and he fell on the cold marble floor a splay of blood trailing down his bottom lip.  
"Ah you getting tired already?" A foot connected with the boy's small body and he was pressed face down on the tiles as the pressure from the man was exerted onto his back. The man lifted his foot and slammed it down with more force smirking as he heard the snapping sound of broken ribs and punctured organs.  
The boy barely managed to lift his head as he willed himself to look his' torturer straight in the eyes."P-please...stop it." A barely uttered plea almost as a whimper escaped the boy's thin coral lips.  
"Like I'd help a mutt! You damned devil's child!" The man snarled and picked the boy up roughly by his neck and wrenched him forward to look into his face. The boy's deep blue eyes shimmered in melachony but the man saw a darker glint..a look of death.The man squeezed his grip harder around his thoart and yelled at him as he saw his own reflection in those blue eyes. "Don't give me that look you little bastard"  
When he saw no change the man slammed him against the wall and began to punch him in his stomache almost smiling as he saw bits of black blood (1) flow from the boys lips as his eyes became a pale blue almost ivory.  
Hours later the boy's body was darker from the horrible black bruises on his chalkboard (2) flesh. The man dropped him and he watched him slide down and fall on the floor barely in the state of concisness. Deeply complementing in his thoughts the adult glanced towards the bookshelf from the corner of his eyes. He knew this boy was expected to self-teach himself to reading this type of well leveled education.He also knew it was the only thing he looked forward to. That brought a smug smile to his lips.A pleasure was not to be given to this 'beast'. Pulling out a silver lighter from his pocket he casually strode himself to the bookshelf and with a flash of the cap opening he set it ablaze.  
The boy scrambled to his feet and he tried to stand but only let out a small muffled sound of pain. Trying to ignore it he stood up walked a few feet and then stumbled gripping onto the sheet of the bed to his left and managed a sprint to the bookcase shoving his hands to pull the books out and wincing as the flames ate away at his violated hands.  
The man laughed and he opened the only door to the room.An iron one that was a good ten feet in length and 4 in width removing his golden circle shape key from the lock he exited.  
The boy glanced at the door and glared as he held a thick black book in his hands and then dropped it he could feel his digestive track just give out and he vomitted on the floor it wasn't thick but it was black and sticky.Using the only energy he could manage he walked over to the matress and fell onto it. Too weak to pull on the covers he closed his eyes and blacked out the blood still flowing from his wounds.

END Chapter One Bridgecat:Well that wasn't to long but it was something and i hope you all liked it I'll try to post as much as I possibly can.  
(1): the black blood will be explained later on (2): this word chalkboard means that his skin was nearly white because he's extremely pale EXTRA NOTICE: names will be used later in the chapters 


	2. Chapter 2

Tapping the sound of a shoe tapping. The boy slowly awoke ,his eyes fluttering open, and uncurled himself to look at the one staring down upon him. Deep blue eyes reflected upon his own and a glove tucked away a few strands of golden blonde hair behind his ear that had previsouly fallen into his view as he looked down at this child...the one he hated to call his son.  
"D-daddy'  
"Yes it's me.." He paused briefly his eyes traveling along the bare flesh of his son's arms that were covered in purple bruises. It nearly looked as if the skin was dead. "You got to rough yesterday didn't you"  
The boy nodded hesidantly at the sounds of his ...'father's' voice he only agreed because he did not want to feel pain. Pain was his nightmare of a life it came and came it seemed there would be no stopping it. One day it would rip whatever soul he had out of him and cause him his dream. His dream for death. His father sat down beside him and allowed his son's arms to wrap around him and bury his face into his chest his whole body was shaking. "Daddy why do..i have to stay here"  
"What do you mean why!" He nearly laughed as he stroked his fingers through the child's maine of ebony. He courled his fingers around the base gently and became a totally different person. A darker glint appeared as a smug smile appeared on his father's face and the fingers tightend pulling down yanking on the ends of the locks. His smile grew as he watched the boy cring and struggle trying to avoid his grasp.  
" Look at you Vicious why your a freak of nature!I mean sure your a child but we have our morals besides you killed your mother ..you owe it to her your alive she gave all her energy for you to be born and what do you do!" His other arm tilted Viciou's chin up to look into his eyes they became cold and nearly demonic. "Can't you handle the pain my dear boy"  
" I-I ..I Can't handle it it hurts! It hurts Daddy! I wanna leave i wanna go out..." His voice was cut off by a slap. "Don't you ever speak to me that way again. You really ARE an ungreatful little bastard aren't you! I've done everything for you and YOU DARE QUESTION ME! Your lucky I've let you live for nearly six years! I could let them erase you from existence!" Then a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Like you erased Eliza from me"  
"Besides your not real anyways I never even touched her after our marriage then I figure out a monster was killing her in her womb disguised as MY child.." with a force he shoved Vicious off of him onto the floor. " Now get to rest you trash"  
Vicious' body trembled as he watched him advance towards the door and look back coldly into his eyes.Before he left he said this. "I hope your mother hated you as I do my son..." Soon the room lay covered in darkness the only light coming from the crack underneath the iron door's frame. The only sound now could only be heard by the best of ears. This sound was that of dripping water. From the child's heart to his ocean eyes. These representing the river's waterfalls...the one that may have been crashed into by the hissing sound of his father's voice. He wanted to disappear and not be alive in existence. He wanted to be in an endless void of black as it would tear him apart for everything he was doomed to be in pain..and see the face of his father smiling.  
You wouldn't be able to imagine how much he hated that smile. It bore straight through his defensive barriers and made him feel weak and exposed. There was nothing he could do nothing.  
"Aw you feeling sad"  
"Shut up go away.I don't need you"  
" You mean the way your father doesn't love you?" " No father..he he's just mad..besides i killed mom"  
" You miss her don't you"  
"No no i dont..i don't deserve a mom.." Vicious crawled onto his bed and sunk into his pillow."I'm just a freak just like daddy Vacos said"  
" Are you seriously going to listen to everything that tyrant tells you"  
" He's no tyrant..he's just better then me"  
"Ah.." Invisible fingers strode their way through his hair. "But only if you let him be better then you..you aren't inferior"  
" Your wrong everythings inferior about me I-I don't deserve to even hear praise from you"  
" And why not?" " Because" He lifted his head and felt the presence gone away from him. A tear slipped down from his eyes and trailed it's way down his face. " I'm full of nothing..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Bridgecat: Alright this is now offically going to be my third chapter Iam very happy I've been able to correct and go through things as well as i have. So without further ado this is the continuing chapter of Childhood of Darkness.  
Magumie: Hi!  
Bridgecat: And that is support from my wierdo friend Magumie .

Water was in a giant vortex.Struggling was useless it engulfed his very being burning like a thick acid drenching through skin and muscle. Gasping for breath was perhaps the greatest challenge other then reaching the surface.Thick iron chains held his wrists and ankles still as he wrestled screaming into the liquid made the fluid enter into his mouth and his completely vunerable lungs.He mouthed a hiss as the liquid ripped through his lungs damaging them and his eyes drifted upwards at the black blood flowed through the water escaping his mouth.He hated this so much he could taste himself as the blood that held his very being flowed over his tongue.The blood held his dark aura that had allowed his very existence.It pricked like nails it did his eyes began to flatter nearly closing as the became slitted.This..it felt as if it was stealing away his life.  
' Life..teh, i have no life.' The thought echoed through his mind as if it was the only phrase worth uttering.  
' Is that what you are meant to beleive'  
A near growl came into play. 'You again! Why don't you just leave me be!' On the outside his eyes were forced open as thick rusted nails were embedded into the skin of his arms and legs. The lower set traveled up to the start of his thighs and the upper to his bare shoulders. The water was nearly as black as his hair now it was so heavily stained with the essence of him.  
' And yet here you are questioning your own meathods.Yesterday, if my memorey serves me correct, you said you were inferior. Why change your mind on it'  
Silence was a golden virtue at the moment.Yet,those words seem to cling to him as badly as he loathed them and mind tried to block them out.Sometimes words hurt more any other figment of your imagination.They bore deeper then any nail,stung more malviolently then a snakes poison,burned far worse then any ignited flames from Hell.  
' Why...why does it have to be like this? Why..' His thoughts came to an abrupt hault as the nails were torn out of their place causing his muscle to stretch within and tear apart.This place was just like his dreams, a never ending plain of darkness.  
Just as soon as it all seemed to end the water vibrated and the four corners of the room seemed to open and it all drained away into them, and were soon sealed back up. The chains remained where they were as Vicious coughed up the water in his lungs, desperately gasping for air.His breaths were low and rugged.He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat and had momentarily stopped to begin once more.  
Vacos watched from a thick glass opening placed within the room.His smile grew as he saw the wounds still bleeding.Still dying...Still to see death, but not yet.Walking through the maroon covered room he opened a door way into the golden hall, standing in front of the door which his son was held.  
Placing a graceful,glove covered, hand on the door knob he twisted it and opened it.He nearly wanted to laugh at this sight.It to him was much more delightful so close.Stepping inside,not bothering to close the door, he stroded over to Vicious.He was then forced to put on a fake look of sympathy.His eyes cast over the boys torn up body the wounds were formed as deep gashes.Circle marks from the 'hammered' nails were clear and visible as day.Kneeling down into the puddle of ebony, his hands wound around the chains reluctantly removing them.  
It was an extreme thing indeed such a child could survive this.  
Vicious' eyes remained open,if only half an inch.The color from them was lost.This showed the signs of exhaustion and emptyness.The boy was in a knock out position.Vacos hand lay on his delicate porcealin skin.Even from the varied and harshness of the past scars the boy's skin stayed soft.Black hair splayed about his form drenched clinging to his forehead and the locks to the floor.This child was an arousing sight to his father he allowed his hands to only rake along his body chest to the feet and back.Shaking away his thoughts he scooped him into his arms and carried him to the bed placing him down and pulling the covers up over him.His sight lay on his face his cheeks were slightly red and he was lightly breathing."Maybe he's sick"  
Vacos turned his back to him and walked over to the door only stealing a glance back at him before his hand rested on a switch.A light tap downwards and the room became dark.

Bridgecat: There it is. My poor back is aching from this chair. TT.TT and my dear friend Magumie was acting like a pschopath the whole time -.-... well like it! jking .  
Magumie: hahaha! i loved it! XD tho i had to argue with her to where she should put the comas, i think it turned out great! enjoy it or face the wrath of an angry friend! thank you for reading! have a nice day 3 


End file.
